magic_revelationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Magics
Common Magics Earth Iron Rock Bullet 1 * Fires a boulder-like projectile. Does decent damage. Iron Rock Wall 10 * Summons a medium size rock barrier. Can stop, if not all, most projectiles. The caster can still shoot through it. Rock Avalanche 25 * Rapidly fires boulder size projectiles. Each does low damage but the overall damage potential is high. Talus 65 * Summons large rock pillars from the ground is a circular formations. Does fairly high damage. (Ten in the inner and outer circle, for a total of 20.) Iron Rock Spikes 175 * Similar to entrapment moves in other magics. Iron Rock Spikes at first, summons a circle around the caster. After which, begins to summon rock spikes scattered throughout the designated area. (The spikes will continue to summon around the caster if they begin to stray away from the point of casting.) Fire Fire Bullet 1 * Fire a fire ball that does decent damage Red Prominence 10 * Fires a concentrated beam that does damage periodically Prominence Typhoon 25 *Shoots a spiral of smaller fire balls at the designated target. Each fire ball does a small amount of damage, but the damage potential of all of them is high. Charging the move will produce more fire balls. Prominence Whip 65 *Fires small fire balls in an arch from random angles. Does moderate amount of damage each hit. Red Shower 175 * Summons a barrage of fire balls from the air in an artillery-like fashion. Damage for each fireball is high, if multiple fireballs hit, the damage is increased dramatically. Ice-Make Ice-Make: Lance 1 * Fires six, spearhead-like ice shards in a triangular position. Each shard does low damage. Ice-Make: Saucer 10 * Fires a disk-like projectile that returns to the point of casting. It's range is mid-high. Does a moderate amount of damage. Ice-Make: Shield 25 * Summons a medium size barrier in shape of a shield. Can stop, if not all, most projectiles. The caster can still shoot through it. Ice-Make: Grappling Hook 65 * Summons a beam of ice that drags the caster to the target. The range of this is short but the damage is fairly high. (This does not work on building and structures) Ice-Make: Geyser 175 * Summons a large ice spike from the ground. The damage is very high, but the range is mid. It also temporarily traps the target in a box of ice. Light Light Orb 1 * Shoots an orb of light that deals a decent amount of damage. Light Flash 10 * Teleports the caster to the spot they were aiming at, leaving a trail of light barrage from the point of casting to the teleported point, Rain of Light 25 * Summons numerous amounts of concentrated beams of light, firing rapidly and dealing a moderate amount of damage each hit. Giant's Wrath 65 * Create an aura of bursting light around the caster, dealing damage to any target that comes in contact with the aura. The damage done is dependent on how long the target is in contact. Judgement 175 * Summons a barrage of light projectiles from the sky, dealing a mass amount of damage per hit. The damage potential is incredibly high. Lightning Thunder Bolt 1 * Summons a large lighting bolt on the point in where the caster is aiming. It has a small delay but no travel time. Mid range. High damage. Thunder Strike 10 * Fires a smaller, shorter range bolt. Does high damage and stuns the target for a short amount of time. Lightning Body 25 * Surrounds the caster's body in a condensed aura of lightning. Damages any target that comes in contact. Mid damage. Last for a couple of seconds. Lightning Smash 65 * The caster smashes he ground and produces numerous lightning bolts around the caster, similar to lightning body, damaging anyone close enough. Does slightly higher damage than lightning body, yet does not lasts as long. Lightning Barrage 175 * Summons a large orb above the caster, then fires numerous lightning strikes in a shotgun fashion, wherever the caster is aiming. Damage potential is incredibly high. Water Water Slicer 1 * Fires four slices of water. Each doing low-moderate amount of damage. Water Lock 10 * Like other trap moves, Water Lock summons a circle around the caster. The caster can either charge the move to expand the circle, or click once for a smaller circle. Targets caught inside, will be trapped in a bubble of water. Damage is decent. Water Dome 25 * Summons a large dome around the caster, blocking any outside projectiles. Does not protect the caster if the target walks inside the dome. Sierra 65 * Similar to the Dragon Slayer Fist moves, Sierra throws the caster into the air, then slam into the area which the caster was aiming at. Damage is high. Water Nebula 175 * Fires a wave of water orbs in a helix formation. The damage of this move is very high if all orbs are hit. Wind Magic Wind Palm 1 * Fires a wind orb that does decent damage Storm Bringer 10 * Summons a tornado that does high damage Storm Mail 25 * Summons gusts of wind that circle around the caster, dealing damage to anyone that comes in contact. Damage done is circumstantial. Storm Shred 65 * Fires arrow like wind shards. Each shard does low damage but the overall damage potential is high. Emera Baram 175 * Unleashes an extremely large tornado that does high damage. It is controlled by the caster's mouse movement, similar to Red Prominence Fire. Uncommon Magics Green Fairy Fairy Orb 1 * Fires a fairy orb that does decent damage. Sparkle emit from the orb. Golem 10 * Fires five orbs. Each fired in a different yet symmetrical direction. Cloud 25 * Teleports the caster to the nearest player and does mid-high damage. The range on this move is short. Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun 65 * Rapidly fires small fairy bullets. Each bullet does low damage but the overall damage potential is high. Fairy Bomb: Gremlin 175 * Summons a circle around the casters position, and targets anyone caught inside the circle. (This move is similar to trap moves in other magics,'' but does not trap the targets.) '''Shadow' Shadow Knuckle 1 * Fires a shadow fist that does decent damage. Shadow Pull 10 * Summons a beam of shadow that drags the caster to the target. The range of this is short but the damage is fairly high. Shadow Cocoon 25 * The caster summons an dark, transparent orb, that traps any target that is caught inside for a short amount of time. Shadow Blink 65 * This move allows the caster to teleport anywhere they aim. The range is farther than most transportation moves, but still mid range. Damage is done from the point of casting and where the caster is teleported. Shadow Orochi 175 * Summons three small orbs that act as homing missiles. The will target the nearest player or NPC. If no player or NPC is around or close enough, the orbs will circle around the caster until a target comes into range or eventually disappear. Rare Magics Pink Giant Tree Arc Bleve 1 * Fires a large, short burst of energy. Very short range, and does decent amount of damage. Ramus Sica Lvl.10 * Similar to fairy machine gun. Ramus Sica rapidly fires white bullet-like projectiles. Each bullet damage is low but the damage potential is high. Tower Burst 25 * Summons a large expanding cylinder around the caster, typically only lasting a second. Similar to Terra Clamare, ''but the effect is not as long. Does mid-high damage. Chain Burst 65 * Like other trap moves, Chain Burst summons a circle around the caster. The caster can either charge the move to expand the circle, or click once for a smaller circle. Targets caught inside, will be trapped in a cage of vines. Terra Clamare 175 * Summons a large orb that expands around the caster, dealing damage for as long as the target is in the orb. Deals high damage. '''Gravity' Gravity Push 1 * Summons a force of gravity that pushes the caster's target away. The damage is decent. Rise 10 * Similar to trap moves from other magics, Rise allows the caster to summon an expanding white circle around them, any targets caught inside will be lifted into the air, struck once, then dropped. Damage is mid-high. Fall 25 * Like it's counter-part, Rise, Fall allows the caster to summon an expanding white circle around them, but instead of launching them up into the air, anybody caught inside will be damaged heavily for staying inside the circle. Damage is dependent on how long the targets are inside the circle. Gravity Change 65 * This move allows the caster to change their gravity, allowing them to float up into the air. Black Hole 175 * Fires a black and purple orb, then it drops and sucks in targets near the orb and does medium amount of damage. Arc Of Time * Coming Soon. Epic Magics Red Fire Dragon Slayer Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame 1 * Fires a medium sized fire ball. Decent damage. Fire Dragon's Iron Fist 10 * When used, the caster is launched into the air then slams into where ever the caster was aiming at. Medium range attack. High Damage. Fire Dragon's Roar 25 * The caster rapidly roars out fire balls. The amount of fire balls is dependent on how long the move has been charged. Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame [Lvl. 65 * The caster spins, while releasing fire on all sides. This creates a spiral of fire around the caster. Medium damage and range. Flame Dragon King's Demolition 175 * When used, the caster unleashes five explosion surges, each doing extremely high damage. High-Very high damage. Short range. Fire Dragon Slayer: Dragon Force 200 * Dragon force is used to buff all other of the casters Fire Dragon Slayer moves. The Percentage is unknown, but it can make a move at least 40% stronger. Lightning Dragon Slayer Raging Bolt 1 * The caster summons a large orb of lightning above them, then launching it forward. Decent damage. Lightning Dragon's Iron Fist 10 * When used, the caster is launched into the air then slams into where ever the caster was aiming at. Medium range attack. High Damage. Lightning Dragon's Roar 25 * The caster rapidly roars out small to large lightning balls. The amount of lightning is dependent on how long the move has been charged. Lightning Dragon's Jaw 65 * Summons a cage-like structure around the caster, dealing damage to any target caught inside. Damage is dependent on how long the target is inside the cage. Roaring Thunder 175 * Teleports the caster towards the target. Simliar to the Iron Fist. It does high damage. Lightning Dragon Slayer: Dragon Force 200 * Dragon force is used to buff all other of the casters Dragon Slayer moves. The Percentage is unknown, but it can make a move at least 40% stronger.